Always Looking At You
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Tenma s'est rendu compte qu'il regardait beaucoup Tsurugi. Perdu, il ne sait plus que faire de ses sentiments.


Tenma regarda Tsurugi retomber souplement sur ses pieds après avoir exécuté sa super-technique _''Lost Angel''_ avec autant de perfection que d'habitude. Vraiment, Tenma trouvait que son ami était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de foot qui soit. Il alliait force et souplesse à une grande intelligence. Son jeu pouvait paraitre agressif mais il venait du cœur. Et son physique très agréable à regarder n'était pas pour gâcher son portrait, un visage mature, de magnifiques yeux d'or, des cheveux d'un beau noir à reflets bleus…

Tenma sursauta en réalisant le tournant que prenaient ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se surprenait à regarder Tsurugi. A vrai dire, il ne faisait que ça, depuis leur victoire durant la Holy Road. Même avant, en fait.

Il ne se rappelait plus du moment exact où il avait commencé à regarder Tsurugi différemment que comme un ami. Sans doute ne l'avait-il jamais regardé comme tel. Dès leur rencontre pour le moins brutale, le jeune homme brun lui avait parut spécial. Plus fort, plus rapide, plus déterminé que quiconque.

C'était le jour où Tsurugi avait sauvé sa jambe durant le match contre Mannouzaka qu'il s'était réellement rendu compte que Tsurugi était différent, à ses yeux.

Puis petit à petit, match après match, il avait sentit un sentiment germer en lui, emplissant son cœur un peu plus chaque jour.

Tenma avait finit par mettre un nom sur ce sentiment le jour où les deux amis avaient réussit à compléter ensemble la _''Fire Tornado Double Drive''_. Tellement heureux de leur réussite, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux s'était jeté dans les bras de Tsurugi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, il avait toujours eut une certaine prédilection pour serrer les gens dans ses bras quand il était heureux mais ce qu'il avait ressentit quand son ami lui avait rendu son étreinte… Il avait comprit que ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amour et qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps en faisant semblant que ses sentiments n'existaient pas.

Tenma soupira en revenant au présent juste au moment où le coach Endou annonçait la fin de l'entrainement. Les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires en discutant joyeusement.

Tenma fit tout son possible pour ne pas poser le regard sur Tsurugi tout le temps que ce dernier fut présent.

Ses coéquipiers quittèrent le vestiaire par petit groupe.

Kariya et Kirino saluèrent le jeune homme avant de partir en discutant avec animation, laissant Tenma seul dans les vestiaires.

Le jeune homme referma doucement son casier et posa son front contre la porte, sans savoir combien de temps il resta là.

_ Je dois rentrer… Aki va s'inquiéter sinon… Mais si je rentre, elle va voir que ça ne va pas. Ce serait trop cruel de la déranger alors qu'Ichinose est venu d'Amérique exprès pour la voir, elle avait l'air si heureuse quand il est arrivé ! Je vais lui envoyer un message en disant que je m'entraine un peu plus longtemps… Oui, bonne idée…

_ Tout va bien, Tenma ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna. Endou venait d'ouvrir la porte, la clé du vestiaire à la main, s'apprêtant visiblement à fermer. Par acquis de conscience, il avait vérifié que plus personne n'était présent et avait remarqué Tenma, le front contre son casier qui marmonnait seul.

_ Coach Endou ! Oui, tout va bien ! Je…

_ Je ne suis plus aussi stupide qu'à 14 ans, Tenma. Quand j'avais ton âge, je n'étais jamais capable de remarquer quand quelqu'un était malheureux… Aujourd'hui… Disons que les choses ont changées.

Le jeune coach sourit et s'assit sur un banc en face de Tenma, calant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

_ Tu peux me parler, tu sais. Je ne suis pas d'aussi bon conseil que Kidou, mais si je peux t'aider, je le ferais.

_ Merci mais… Vous ne comprendriez pas.

_ Je vois…

Endou se redressa, appuyant son dos contre le dossier.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne comprendrais pas ?

_ Et bien… vous nagez dans le bonheur avec votre femme… Vous ne comprendriez pas ce qu'on ressent quand…

_ Quand on aime quelqu'un sans pouvoir être avec lui ? Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je te comprends.

Le coach se leva en sortant un vieux papier de la poche de sa veste. Il le regarda un moment en silence avant de le montrer à Tenma.

Il s'agissait d'une vieille photo représentant deux garçons, un blond aux cheveux hérissés et un brun avec un bandeau orange. Ils souriaient tout les deux à l'objectif dans leurs uniformes de collégiens en brandissant leurs diplômes. Tenma remarqua immédiatement leurs doigts entrelacés.

_ C'est… Gouenji et vous ?

_ Et oui… Je ne nage pas dans le bonheur, comme tu sembles le croire, parce que ce n'est pas Natsumi que j'aime. Cette fille n'est qu'un parasite qui a profité du départ de Shuuya pour me mettre le grappin dessus. J'étais trop mal pour m'en rendre compte, et finalement je me suis un jour réveillé marié avec elle sans comprendre comment.

Endou rangea sa photo avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait de son plus précieux trésor.

_ J'ai énormément de regrets, Tenma. J'aurais dût suivre Shuuya, le chercher s'il l'avait fallut, j'aurais dût profiter de chaque moment passé avec lui, même de nos disputes. Il est sans doute trop tard, il ne pourra jamais me pardonner. Mais toi, Tenma, il n'est pas encore trop tard. C'est vrai que c'est terrifiant de tomber amoureux… Mais c'est aussi un sentiment encore plus exaltant que le football ! Alors n'hésite pas pour des raisons stupides Ne finit pas comme moi, à maudire ton existence toute entière pour avoir été trop lâche.

Endou se leva et glissa la clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_ Tu refermeras en partant, d'accord ? Et… Tenma, Tsurugi est quelqu'un de bien, tu ne pouvais pas mieux trouver !

Le coach sourit largement avant de s'éloigner en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Tenma médita sur les paroles de son coach, joueur de football qu'il avait toujours admiré. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'Endou ait put tomber amoureux l'un de ses coéquipiers, lui aussi. L'aimer au point de considérer sa vie sans lui comme dénuée d'intérêt.

Finalement, il n'avait rien eut besoin de dire pour se sentir encouragé.

_oOo_

_Le lendemain, à la fin de l'entrainement…_

Tsurugi quitta le vestiaire après s'être changé, jetant sa cape violette sur ses épaules par-dessus son pull rouge.

_ Tsurugi, attends-moi ! A demain tout le monde !

Tenma le rattrapa en souriant de son air joyeux. Il le regarda en haussant un sourcil étonné, sans pour autant faire de commentaires.

Les deux amis prirent le chemin de la rivière.

_ Dis Tsurugi… Tu… Tu savais que le coach Endou était amoureux de Gouenji ?

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Ça m'a surprit aussi !

_ Non. Sérieusement, tu viens seulement de t'en apercevoir ? C'est plus qu'évident.

Tenma s'arrêta de marcher en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_ Tu le savais ?

_ N'oublie pas que j'étais un SEED. Tout le monde le savait, là-bas.

_ Oh…

Tenma recommença à marcher et se retrouva à côté de Tsurugi.

_ Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, tout à coup ?... ça te choque qu'un garçon en aime un autre ?

Tenma agita les mains en rougissant, secouant la tête en même temps avec une adorable expression gênée.

_ Non, non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste… Euh… Et bien…

Tsurugi sourit légèrement en voyant la confusion de son ami. Il avait toujours aimé cette expression chez Tenma, qui le rendait terriblement mignon. Son visage déterminé n'était pas mal non plus, cela dit. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était le voir sourire. Quand Tenma souriait, il pouvait le regarder pendants des heures en oubliant totalement le reste du monde.

Le sourire qu'il lui avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient complété la _''Fire Tornado DD''_ était le plus beau de tous. Tsurugi ne l'avait pas oublié et aurait bien aimé le revoir encore. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié la brève étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée ce jour-là.

_ Tenma, tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêné comme ça.

Tenma. Il avait essayé de l'appeler par son prénom et comme le jeune homme avait sourit, il continuait.

Mais ce n'était plus suffisant.

Que son coéquipier ne se jette dans ses bras que lorsqu'il marquait un but. Qu'il ne lui sourit avec autant de lumière qu'à la réussite d'une nouvelle super-technique. Qu'il ne l'appelle encore que par son nom de famille. Ça ne lui suffisait plus.

Il voulait plus. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras sans raison autre que l'envie de le faire. Le voir lui sourire juste parce que c'était lui. L'entendre prononcer son prénom. Et il voulait beaucoup plus encore sentir ses lèvres douce contre les siennes, caresser avec indécence sa langue, glisser ses mains là où personne d'autre que lui n'irait…

Ce genre de pensées lui faisait tourner la tête.

Tsurugi prit la main que Tenma agitait encore, glissant ses doigts fins entre les siens. Il glissa sa main libre dans la nuque de son ami et l'attira vers lui. Le jeune homme brun-bleuté déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de son coéquipier.

Elles étaient plus agréable encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé dans ses rêves.

Mais contraire à ses fantasmes, il ne pouvait pas céder à ses pulsions pour l'embrasser plus passionnément, le bloquer contre le premier mur venu et laisser ses doigts se montrer particulièrement vicieux.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Et à vrai dire, après avoir osé embrasser Tenma, il ne pourrait probablement plus rien du tout avec lui. Jamais son ami ne pourrait lui pardonner un tel geste. Il ne devait pas trouver ce genre de relation ''normale'', sinon pourquoi aurait-il parlé de celle entre Endou et Gouenji ?

Tsurugi relâcha Tenma et fut surprit de constater que le jeune homme aux cheveux à reflet roux serrait sa main au point de lui faire presque mal.

_ Tenma…

_ Tsurugi…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans ciller, sans trouver quoi se dire.

Tenma se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa à nouveau Tsurugi, serrant toujours avec une force farouche sa main dans la sienne.

Il finit pourtant par la lâcher pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Tsurugi enroula les siens autour de la taille de Tenma.

Ils rompirent leur baiser sans se détacher l'un de l'autre.

_ Je… Tsurugi, je… Je t'aime…

Le jeune homme brun sourit d'un air doux et déposa un baiser sur son front. Après les baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger, blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il n'avait plus aucun raison de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait plus à faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour Tenma. Il caressa doucement sa joue, glissant une mèche de cheveux à reflet roux derrière son oreille.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Tenma…

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, avec tendresse et la sensation que rien ne pourrait plus jamais les rendre malheureux.

_oOo_

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Tenma bavardait sans s'arrêter avec Tsurugi. Après leur entrainement quotidien, ils rentraient ensemble en s'arrêtant souvent pour manger dans un restaurant de nouilles tenu par un ancien joueur d'Inazuma Japan, un ami d'Endou du nom de Tobitaka.

Tsurugi tenait la main de son petit ami en marchant, ce qui lui permit de le retenir d'avancer.

_ Tsuru…

_ Tenma, regarde sur le trottoir d'en face.

Le jeune homme suivit le doigt du brun et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant un couple main dans la main de l'autre côté de la rue.

Un jeune homme brun avec un bandeau orange et un jeune homme blond aux cheveux hérissés. Ils se sourirent avec complicité avant de continuer leur chemin vers une vieille tour d'acier ornée d'un éclair illuminant le sommet.

Tenma serra les doigts de Tsurugi en souriant largement.

_ Je suis si content pour le coach ! Je me disais bien qu'il était beaucoup plus en forme ces derniers temps…

_ Qui ne serait pas heureux d'être avec la personne qu'il aime ?

_ Oui… Tu viens, Tsurugi ? Je meurs de faim !

Tsurugi sourit et laissa son petit ami l'entrainer avec sa bonne humeur habituelle avant de le faire pivoter pour l'attirer contre lui en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le regarder avec sérieux.

_ C'était la dernière fois.

_ La… dernière ? Quoi donc ?

_ Que tu m'appelais ''Tsurugi''.

Tenma rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'un sourire légèrement narquois étirait les lèvres de Tsurugi.

_ Ky… Kyousu…ke… Kyousuke ?

_ C'est beaucoup mieux.


End file.
